His and Hers Romance
by TutuAndJo
Summary: Konoha's hottest player. Sasuke Uchiha. Known to toy with girl's feelings and men's pride. So why couldn't he toy with this pink-head's feelings? Beware! First Story! OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note ----- Hey Everyone! This is the first story from Jo! Ill hope you enjoy this story. Although it may not seem original, Ill add some twists and turns. But so far, I haven't seen any FanFics that have my idea. But however if I used ideas that are from yours/anybody else, please let me know immediately. Ill take them off as soon as I can and change them. Sooooo Here we go._

_Disclaimer --- If I owned Naruto, then the ending would have happened already. :P_

His and Hers Romance

Konoha Leaf High. Top school in the nation. No, the world. Only the best and most intellectual students come here. Although there is an exception. You have to be rich. And I mean loaded rich. Maybe that's why there are so many snobs and punks in this school. But hey, who wouldn't want hot guys walking around and beautiful girls available. Many girls and guys agree with me.

In Konoha Leaf High, there are four guys that are extremely HOT. They're names are Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikarmaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Whenever they walk by, you would see tons of girls falling over with nosebleeds and foaming. Even if they would dress simple, they're still irresistible. Now lets do some introduction.

Sasuke Uchiha: Age 17. Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother. The 2nd heir to the Uchiha Corps. EXTREMELY RICH AND HOT.

Neji Hyuuga: Age: 17. Family. Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) Many cousins and relatives. The cousin to the heir of the Hyuuga Military Forces. IN competition with Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru Nara: Age 17. Family: Mother, Father. He may be a lazy bum but his IQ is 200. His family runs Konoha Leaf High. Heir to Konoha Leaf chains of schools. Unbelievable.

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 17 Family: Mother(deceased) Father (deceased) Don't get fooled by his looks. He may look serious when hes not smiling. But inside. Hes a dumbass and a bad joke maker. He is the only heir to Uzumaki Communications. His uncle is currently running the company until Naruto finshes college.

Ladies. Beware. Although they seem the perfect men in the world, there not. All of them are players. They'll only stay with a girl at max for a week. Its sad, but many girls still go with them. Its pitiful seeing them chasing after Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, or Uzumaki all the time. Maybe someday… they'll find the perfect girls for them. One that won't cheat on him or go after their money. So far… None has come around. Until… she showed up in there lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! Woohoo! 5 reviews on the first chappie??!!!?! You guys are awesome! Thank you for supporting me. Right now. I'm at my grandma's house and I have nothing better to do than watch my baby cousin run around. My baby cousin is a boy but he sounds like a girl… The puberty didn't kicked in yet :O. Anyways with the note that I just said, I shall write the next chapter. Thank You very much for reading His and Hers Romance. Oh yes. I forgot to mention that Karin will be in this chapter and will play a major role. Her last name is fake. And so it will be Masaki.

Disclaimer: -Sigh- You have no idea how much I wish just to have Itachi DD:

His and Hers Romance Chapter 2

Nerd. What is a nerd? A nerd can be describe as a geek, freak, uncool, unpopular, not good dressing, not fun to talk to, way too smart, a teachers pet, etc. But really no one expects a nerd to be something else inside. Sakura Haruno is the perfect example of this.

Sakura was always made fun in school. For wearing glasses, having a wide forehead, and being way too smart. No one really bothered to see what was under those hazy glasses that she wears. No one even knows what her eye color is. But Sakura didn't care. She didn't care for much of the world since kindergarten started. The same time the teasing started.

"Hey Pinky! Nice mask you have on there. Whoops. It really isn't a mask!" said one of the snotty girls as Sakura walk down the hallway of Konoha Leaf High. Being a senior and being make fun by a freshmen made Sakura cut down to size.

Sakura brushed it off. It was typical of all students to do that once everyday.

"Hey! Forehead girl!" yelled one of the most popular and snooty girls in the whole entire school. Karin Masaki.

As Sakura turned to that response, she was shoved against a wall with a hand holding onto her collar. Dropping all her books and backpack, she opened her eyes and saw the artificial face of Karin.

"Forehead girl. Kurenai-Sensei just handed me an entire packet on trigonometry. Start doing it and give it to Ami later. You better have it finished or I'll throw you down a dumpster" said Karin as she let Sakura slide down against the wall and threw the papers at her.

"Pft…. I hope you get run over my a car with that nose stuck up so high." whispered Sakura as Karin walked away.

Sakura brushed the dust off her hands and started to pick up Karin's math packet and also her own school supplies.

She continued to walk to class being called names on the way until she finally reached her destination. Science class with Asuma Sarutobi-sensei. At this place, no one could tease her because Asuma was so strict that the slightest peep would cause you dentention.

Not to mention. This was the last period of the day.

"Now as you see, Gregory Mendel was called the father of genes because he discovered the inheritance of genes through generations." lectured Asuma watching carefully of all his students in case someone fell asleep.

Suddenly, a note flew by and hit Sakura by the head. She opened it and it read Nerdy Pinky!

This was starting to irriatate Sakura. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash with a strong force.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Rang the bell over the heads of over 900 students. Everyone began to pack up and got ready to go home.

As the other students began to walk out on the classroom, they began to shove Sakura as they walked by. Sakura was getting even more angry and she hastily packed up and ran out of the school. She always hated high school ever since freshmen year. This was senior year. Only one more year to go and Sakura could finally escape this hellhole.

Sakura began to walk back to her own mansion. Unlike other kids, she didn't use her family's limo or took a ride home with one of the jocks. She walked because she love the feeling of the wind blowing on her face. It made her face numb every time she felt that feeling. But it was worth it.

The feeling came to an end as soon as a student from her school started to run by. He was running so quickly towards Sakura that he literally tackled her down. Both of them fell into a heap until the boy shoved her away.

"Watch where your going Pinky-dumbass!" the boy shouted angrily as he picked himself up and ran away.

Sakura on the other hand, just laid there and stared up into the sky. It was starting to get foggy and cloudy. It was starting to rain.

As the rain started to drizzled and the other people just ran by not caring to help her up, Sakura started to cry. Life was miserable to her. What had she done to make these people hate her so much? As she just laid there she started to think

"Wouldn't it be better if I just…..disappear?"

Eeeeeee~! I left a huge cliff I think :O. But it will get better I promise that :D Please review. I really want to know what you think. All reviews are accepted :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh me Gee… I love each and every one of you guys. Thank you for supporting me and His and hers Romance. But now I ask you to support my duo's story. It is about Death Note and it is VERY good. I highly recommend you this story and ask that you will review that one. Please and Thank You. The story is __**The Couple Under The Rain.**_

_Disclaimer: I can't even own Sasuke. What makes you think I own Naruto?_

His and Hers Romance Chapter 3

"Wouldn't it be better if I just disappeared?"

That thought wandered in Sakura's mind as such drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Dream**_

"_Hahaha! Look at Pinky and how ugly she is!"_

"_Are you wearing a mask Haruno? 'Cause its ugly!"_

"_You know… People might mistaken you for a homeless the way you look!"_

"_Ugly! Loser! Go away! We don't like you!"_

_**End of Dream**_

"Mgh..." Sakura groaned as she found herself inside her mansion on top of her fluffy bed.

"How did I get here..?" Sakura mumbled as she began to recollect her thoughts.

"Saki-chan" a beautiful but soft voice rang out.

Sakura turned to the sound of the voice to find that it belonged to her beloved older sister, Sayuri Haruno. Sayuri smiled with elegance and grace as she began to walk to her sister side. Now people find it hard to see that Sayuri and Sakura are sisters. Practically polar opposites from each other, it's really hard to find a similarity between them.

Sayuri was 20 years old. Only 3 years apart from Sakura but it was a huge difference. Sayuri would what you would say…..a model figure, attitude of an angel, and feelings like Mother Teresa.

Sayuri loves her little sister like most older siblings would. But she can get overly protective and concerned. Her brows would cross when she heard Sakura was being teased. Wrinkles would form every time her eyebrows crossed.

Sakura loved her sister. She couldn't bear that fact that Sayuri would stress over her. So Sakura hid the fact that she was getting teased, beat up, and picked on.

"Saki-chan. I found you on the streets near your school. What happened?" Sayuri asked with much concern.

"Nothing onee-san…I just fell" lied Sakura.

"Sakura" Sayuri said in a serious tone. "Don't lie to me. What REALLY happened?"

"……."

"Sigh…" inhaled and exhaled Sayuri. "I know what has happened Saki. Your being picked on. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-I-I-I" Stammered Sakura mortified "I don't want you to know what happened"

"You're my little sister. Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. I would do anything for you" Sayuri replied getting frustrated.

"I don't think anything can change Sayuri. It's always been like this. You wouldn't be able to make a difference"

"How would you know if I can make a difference or not?!?! I hate it when you never tell me what's happening to you" Sayuri shouted at Sakura.

"God dammed Sakura! For once! Can't you tell me what's wrong?!?! Shouted angrily Sayuri as she stomped out of Sakura's room and slammed the door without noticing the door was on its last hinge.

It became all to quiet suddenly. Sakura began to think about her life and how it always was. Sakura began to duck her head down and her eyes darken because of this.

Tears began to drip down from Sakura's eyes onto her hands.

Sakura whispered "Its not like I don't want change Sayuri. Its just that would it actually make a difference in my dark life?"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_Wow. That was long. I hope I didn't make Sayuri seemed Mary-Sue. But I think I did presented a flaw in her personality. Anyways. Please leave some comments even if there good or bad. All are welcome. Also please read. __**The Couple Under The Rain. **__Its for all Death Note fans and I hope you will enjoy it._

_Jo is out._


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel so proud of my stories. And I love you all to death. Thank you :D. I've also notice that __**The Couple Under The Rain **__got more reviews. I also thank you for that too and ask that you would continue reading that story as well. Anyways. I'm getting this is weird feeling that Sakura is being emo. Mhm. It's true. The author feels it. So. Starting now. Sakura will slowly pick up her life. And again. Thank you for your support –Bows-_

_Disclaimer: I can't even own Sasori, what makes you think I own Naruto?_

His and Hers Romance Chapter 4

Sakura whispered "Its not like I don't want change Sayuri. Its just that would it actually make a difference in my dark life?"

As Sakura whispered this sentence after Sayuri, she began to wander into a daze. The daze began to thicken as Sakura began to look back on her memories.

_**The Daze**_

"_Ew! Haruno is the ugliest person I've ever seen!_

"_I cant believe she even comes from a rich family too! I thought rich people were pretty!"_

"_Can you believe it? Its like Forehead got plastic surgery to get ugly"_

"_No wonder she doesn't have any friends. No one wants to hang out with an ugly person"_

"_Take that ugly Haruno! Serves you right!"_

_I remember now…all these bad times I tried to forget…came back to find me. I can't let it beat me. I need to…change…like Sayuri said too…_

_**End of Daze**_

"Sayuri is right. I need to stop sulking and change who I am" Sakura said as she tried to stand from her bed. The impact from smashing into her schoolmate left some unwanted bruises and scratches on her arms and leg making it difficult to stand.

Somehow Sakura managed to stand, gripping the edge of her nightstand. She stumbled across her room and managed to pull the handle on her door.

For Sakura, pulling that handle on the door was like opening a door to new beginnings.

As soon as the door open and closed behind Sakura, she felt like a new person. And this new person wanted to show a special someone her turn of a leaf.

Sakura began walking to her favorite place of her home. The library. To her, the library was her sanctuary. A place that no one is able to tease her.

Finally, she reached her destination. Sakura pushed through the doors and found the person she always admired and loved. Reading on the couch of the library was Saeko Haruno. Sakura's mother.

"Mother do you know where Sayuri is?" Sakura asked trying to form a smile.

"Hmm..? I'm sorry dear, what?" Saeko said as she put down her book from her face.

As soon as Saeko lowered her book from her face, she dropped it. Surprisingly the smile on Sakura's face scared the living daylights out of Saeko. Not that her attempt to smile was ugly, but ecstasy beautiful.

"Mother… are you alright?" asked Sakura astonished that her mother had that kind of expression.

Usually her mother would be calm and graceful. Barely anything surprised her. She was a older version of Sayuri and possibly a future Sakura.

"J-J-J-Just f-f-fine s-sweetie" stammered Saeko. Obviously she hasn't recovered from Sakura's smile.

"Great. Now do you know where Sayuri is?" Sakura asked again with a soft look on her face. "I need to say something to her"

"Umm she's in her room…" Saeko replied suffering from Sakura's recent expression.

"Great. Thank you mother" Sakura said as she started to leave the library.

"Oh wait… I forgot something…"

"Forgot what sweetie?" Saeko asked curious.

"This" Sakura then walked to her mother and planted a big kiss on her cheek. She calmy walked out as Saeko began to daze.

"Sakura…giving me a kiss on the cheek? It's a m-m-m-MIRACLE! I must call Kazuya-kun!" Saeko began to dash around the house, looking for the nearest telephone to call her husband.

While Saeko was busy looking for a phone, Sakura made her way to find Sayuri. She needed to confront Sayuri about her change. Although Sakura was giddy inside, on the outside she still looked the same. Her skin was dry and cracked. Her nails were chipped and broken. Sure she did some personal hygiene but she never bother to put on lotion, contacts, or fix her nails once in a while.

After going through some twists and turns in the mansion, Sakura finally made it to Sayuri's room.

Sakura knocked on the door and a response came back.

"Come in" a majestic voice said welcoming her in.

Sakura opened the door to find her sister sitting on the bed reading sixteen magazine.

"Oh Naoya-san you can just put the tea and cookies on the nightstand. Ill eat them later." Sayuri said thinking that Sakura was the butler.

Usually Naoya-san would respond with a "Yes Sayuri-sama" or something like that but Sayuri didn't get anything out of this person.

Sayuri looked up to see that it was Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sayuri asked the glee in her voice disappearing.

"…Change me, Sayuri"

Wow.. I finally finished this chapter… EEeeee… Its effing long. 3 pages! Once again, please review. And also please read **The Couple Under the Rain**. Thank you all –Bows-


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting from this chapter, I will start writing my comments in bold. I noticed that many more people notice the bold than the italic. Anyways, I was jumping for joy when I saw I got over 10 reviews. I'm new at writing stuff this long (besides from homework). And since you guys reviewed over 10 times, hot guys shall be coming your way. Yes I said ****HOT GUYS****. Thank you all for reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even own Kiba, what makes you think I own Naruto?**

His and Hers Romance Chapter 5

"...Change me Sayuri"

Those three simple words rang out into the room and into Sayuri's head. Having those words said from Sakura's pale lips were like having pots and pans thrown at you. It sat in Sayuri's mind until she was able to decipher what her little sister just uttered.

"Change Sakura? This isn't like her to say this" Sayuri thought with a complete pang of confusion. What would drive Sakura to change?

"Sakura?" Sayuri asked "Are you alright?" Never in her 17 years of seeing Sakura has she said this.

"I'm alright Sayuri. Just fine. Really" replied Sakura.

"Then why do you want me to change you?" asked Sayuri still confused.

"….What you said to me just…sank in…" mumbled Sakura bashful admitting that Sayuri was right.

"What did you just say?" Sayuri replied with a slight smile forming on her porcelain face. "I couldn't exactly hear you"

At this point, Sakura was getting annoyed. Standing there in a room with her sister, admitting that she needs change, and now she needs to repeat what she just said.

"I said…."

"Hmm? What? I still couldn't hear you" Sayuri replied grinning that Sakura definitely was changing.

"I SAID THAT WHAT YOU SAID TO ME SANK IN AND I NEED HELP CHANGING" Sakura shouted on to the Heavens and everything below the Heavens.

Erie silence filled the room. The butlers and maids were peeking through the door, astonished that they could hear Sakura's voice loud and beautiful as her mother.

Meanwhile, Sayuri stared at Sakura like she was like a new person. Sayuri gazed upon her little sister, seeing what had she become.

"Finally, you've come out of your shell Sakura. I never would have thought this day would come" Sayuri thought.

Her gaze became gentle like a newborn baby. This is the day that a new Sakura was born. Sayuri reached out her hand and softly grabbed her little sisters. With that moment she replied

"Of course I would help you Sakura. Your mine only sister afterall" and with that she pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

Tears filled butlers and maid eyes. Several tissues were passed around seeing this wonderful sister moment

_Bzzt! Bing! Video has been recorded. _A little machine sound said.

Both Haruno siblings looked up to see past behind the crack of the door, over the nosy servants, was their parents recording the cheesy moment.

"Kyah~~~ Kazuya-kun~~ Isn't it wonderful our children are so sweet to each other?" Saeko asked her husband who was busy replaying the moment their children hugged.

"Of course Saeko-chan~~ This is what I drove home from work for~~" the head of the Haruno mansion, Kazuya Haruno responded to his beloved wife.

Seeing there children helping each other was seeing Heaven.

Suddenly two voices rang out.

"OKAA-SAMA! OTOU-SAMA! YOU DIDN'T RECORD OUR MOMENT!" shouted Sakura and Sayuri both in sequence.

"Oh yes we did~~~ And it's a beautiful moment dears" Saeko replied giggling as she watched the movie.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA NOW!"

"No way! Kazuya-kun~~ Lets go on a 10th honeymoon. It's the best way to escape the kids after all" suggested Saeko.

"Good idea. I could be using a break. We'll take this camera with us too so we could see this beautiful moment OVER and OVER again" Kazuya answered already packing up to leave.

In that moment Saeko and Kazuya Haruno had already left the house leaving their trusted butler Noaya to manage their mansion. Hopefully their children wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"Grr……Okaa-sama is always leaving when we get mad" grumbled Sakura embarrassed that there parents saw.

"Sayuri-sama, your parents left you a message before they left." Noaya-san elegantly replied. Being the head servant and looking after the future heads of the family, how could Noaya-san be composed at all?

"What is it Noaya-san?" Sayuri answered recovering from that fact their moment was recorded.

"They said to make Sakura-sama beautiful and astounding as you possibly can before they come back" replied Noaya-san

"Then I guess I'll have to start now" Sayuri responded. Tapping on her chin she also said "Noaya-san please prepare the spa, a limo, and a call to Chichru-san. Sakura will need more help than just me"

"Right away Sayuri-sama" Noaya-san replied bowing as he left to prepare all of the older Haruno necessities.

"Sayuri? Why do we need a spa, a limo, and a call to somebody? All you have to do is change me..right?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer that might be shot at her.

When Sayuri heard Sakura asked that question, she turned around slowly.

Suddenly an evil aura surrounded Sayuri as she turned around. Her beautiful green eyes turned into shiny eyes flashing like a lighthouse. She began to act suspicious perhaps devil-like.

"Why..little sister..I'm going to do more than just a change" crackled Sayuri as she walked closer to Sakura.

When she was close enough, Sayuri grabbed Sakura into their own family spa. Needless to say, chaos was coming out of the room.

**Some time later in the afternoon….**

After being dragged across places to places (Thanks to Sayuri), Sakura was exhausted. Her own sister dumped her into a bath, scrubbed her clean, pushed her in the limo and drove to a professional beautician. There, the beautician had EVERYTHING ready. To nails to skin to hair, it was all refined. When Sakura came out, she swore that everybody was staring at her. Who wouldn't? Sakura's hair was cropped off to her mid-back. Her chipped nails were polished and plastered. Her skin was placed under a smoothing pad for an hour. Let's just say, she turned out to be a panicky princess.

"Sayuri… isn't this a little to much!?" Sakura asked quite loud in the limo.

"Of course not! You clothes still need to be changed!" Sayuri replied giddy with happiness how pretty Sakura was.

"But couldn't I just wear your clothes?" grumbled Sakura.

"Lesson 1 Sakura, everyone has their own style and taste in clothes. You can't copy them and expect them to look good!" Sayuri squealed having an urge to shop endlessly.

"….Please don't tell me were going to the mall"

"Were going to the mall Sakura~~~"

"………..But… people are going to see me…What are they going to think?" mumbled Sakura looking down shy.

"Lesson 2 Sakura. Never look down. Always keep you chin held high" Sayuri said flicking Sakura's forehead to make her look up.

Having hearing those words gave Sakura confidence. Confidence that she could be a new person and change who she was.

Finally, they arrived at the mall. It was a local mall that was for rich people and lots of Sakura's classmates were here.

Sakura and Sayuri walked side-to-side. And to be expected, Sakura's classmates turned their heads to face two girls.

"Oh no…… what happens if they recognized me? Will they make fun of me?" Sakura thought.

_Never look down. Always keep you chin held high._

Sayuri's words rang through Sakura's mind.

"I need to keep my chin held high…never looking down again" Sakura thought doing her best to portray what Sayuri said.

Sakura calmly but panicky didn't look down as she pasted by her schoolmates. Somehow, they didn't recognize Sakura seeing how beautiful this girl was.

"Come on Sakura! I want to go to a lot of stores today. And we have little time to waste!" Sayuri exclaimed taking Sakura by the hand and dragging her fast.

Going through winding halls of stores and passing by people made Sakura dizzy. How could Sayuri stand this?

As they were heading to Hollister, a group of girls had formed across from them. The girls were squealing and screaming shouting "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Neji-kun! Shika-kun!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shika? What are they doing here?" Sakura asked wondering why the players of her school were here. Its not that she like them or anything, its just that they would pick on her at school and beating her up.

Sakura began to think back at what they did to her.

**Thinking about past memories**

"_Tch. You should get some surgery bitch._

"_What a worthless human being. Someone as low as her shouldn't even be in this school"_

"_That that Haruno –Shoves-"_

"_Godammit! Stop getting in my fucking way"_

"_Whats wrong with you? Haven't had enough? –Smacks-"_

**End of thinking**

"SAKURA! What are you just standing there for? C`mon! I want to go to Hollister right now!" Sayuri shouted from the entrance of Hollister.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm coming right now!" Sakura replied dashing off far away from the group of girls.

**The guys POV**

"Oi Sasuke! Did you just see those two girls? Dam they were fine!" a yellow-headed blonde shouted.

"For once Naruto has a brain and is actually seeing hot girls" the brown-headed one said as he began to nod.

"HEY! Whats that suppose to mean Neji-bastard!" Naruto screamed across fan girls.

"Shut up Naruto. Your annoying voice sounds like all of these squealing girls" a bored voice said.

"ARGHH! Not you too Shikamaru! Don't agree with Neji!" Naruto once again shouted.

"Naruto. Idiot. I agree with Neji and Shikamaru on both topics. Finally you caught some girls that look good" a raven haired teen said.

"Mooh~! Sasuke-kun~~~ Are you saying those bitches look better than me then?" pouted one of the fangirls getting angry that he agree that some girls were pretty.

Getting no response from Sasuke was considered brushed off. The fangirl stomped away on her high-heels heading straight to the food court. Hopefully there she would drown off her sadness.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking about one specific girl he saw going into Hollister. A pink-headed girl that looked too familiar.

"Neji, Shikmaru, Naruto. Lets go into Hollister now. I saw something interesting that I liked there" Sasuke gruffly said as he began to walk away from the crowd.

The young Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked casually into Hollister following after a certain pink-headed girl.

It wasn't the products he was interested in, it was something that walked inside that caught his attention.

Whoever thought that love at first sight runs in the Uchiha blood?

**DAM! IM DONE!!! THAT WAS LIKE WHAT 5 PAGES?**

**Anyways, I wrote a lot in this chapter because I wanted to be more detailed. Sakura's family based off of my family. Whenever me and my sister fought and make up, my parents would be somewhere recording it. Only difference there was that we actually got the camera from them. By the way, did anybody notice that Kazuya and Noaya is the names of the twins ON/OFF? Just wondering. Please keep reviewing and reading my story. This came out super early so I hope you would all enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahah. I'm back from the dead and stronger than ever. Thank You for reviewing and staying with me. You guys make me super happy with each review. In case you didn't notice, I posted up another story. It takes place in ancient Japan. Go check it out please. It' called ****A Promise.**** Please review on that story. Moving on..**

**His and Hers Romance Chapter 6**

Inside Hollister, there was a sea of drifting people and booming loud music. Easily, anyone could get lost in here or at least Sakura can. She never been here before so what do you expect? The chatting people mad it worse. They all sounded like a bunch of old ladies in a garage sale.

"Kyah! Sakura, this top is so cute! It totally suits you!" Sayuri squealed hugging the purple jacket to her chest.

"Oh my god! Look at the jeans. Faded white!"

"Sakura you have to try this on!"

When Sayuri was saying all these things, it sounded like nothing. She couldn't help it, the music was LOUD.

_Ready, Set, Go Its time to run. The sky is changing, we are one!_

"_Oh I wish I could run, I wish I could run Bill" _Sakura thought rolling her eyes at the store.

Out of curiosity, Sakura looked at a shirt that looked pretty nice but the tag managed to catch her eye first.

"……_$80?!!!? I just saw this at Mervyen's for $25!!!"_

The prices were insane at Hollister. Seriously, you could get a $30 pants at Macy's but at Hollister its $90.

"Sakura come on! Lets go over to that section!" Sayuri shouted over crowds of people.

Too bad for Sakura, she was looking at the TV at the register.

"_The beach seems better than going to the mall" _Sakura thought as she keep staring at the beach.

The beach scene got a little boring after awhile. Standing there for 5 minutes staring at the screen got Sakura's legs and arms tired. Sakura looked around and found out that Sayuri had left her. Alone.

"….Crap" Sakura thought turning her head to the left and right.

"Where the heck did Sayuri go?" Sakura began to panic. Alone in Hollister. ALONE.

She began to run back and forth of Hollister in chances of seeing the other pink-head. Crashing into people and apologizing slow down the process.

Running was never one of Sakura's talent. Neither was PE. No wonder she stopped, gasping for air.

"_I hate to admit it but I'm lost" _Sakura thought as she gasped for precious oxygen.

Too bad for Sakura, she didn't realize where she was and how she got there. Until she looked up and saw manly boxers on display.

"_Shit…BOXERS?" _Sakura thought as she stared at the heavenly items.

At this point, Sakura had to leave. Or she would be known as the "Boxer Lover" or something like that for the rest of her life.

Sakura attempted to walk out, but it was pretty hard considering her face was beet red.

"_Walk out like you didn't see anything Sakura. Don't let anybody see you!"_

"See something naughty little girl?" a deep masculine voice behind her replied.

"_CRAP! SOMEONE SAW ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE BOXER LADY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE" _

Sakura turned around to the voice and saw it was the Uchiha. The one from her school. The one that teased her. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha looked irrestiable. Black faded jeans with chains hanging out. 2 layered shirt with a red streak down on the left side. And one ear was pierced with a silver hoop. His raven hair and deep onyx eyes made him like a piece of juicy meat. He was what you call a full package.

"You know. Girls like you shouldn't be looking at plain boxers like those" Sasuke pointed at the pair of boxers Sakura was glomping at before.

"_Is he toying with me? Well 2 can play the same game"_

"Oh really? Then whos should I look at then?" Sakura said to the Uchiha thinking it would leave him speechless.

Unfortunately, this Uchiha had many years of practice since the young age of 12.

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura until he was near her ear.

"If you want, I could always pull down my pants and let you see my boxers" Sasuke said coolly whispering in her ear.

"_What?!?! His pants!" _ Sakura thought blushing deep red.

Sakura's thoughts were soon ended with her stomache growl. It wasn't really loud but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear it.

"Are you growling for food or craving for some boxers?" Sasuke said smirking his imfamous smile.

Hading enough, Sakura began to walk away. The conversation was getting weird and Sakura was really starving for some food.

Suddenly, her hand was grasped by another cold and pale hand. Sasuke's hand. He wouldn't leave her alone wouldn't he?

"I was kidding. To make it up why don't I take you out for lunch?" Sasuke asked. He didn't get an answer though because he dragged her off to the food courts of the mall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the food court, it was pretty much the same as Hollister. Crowds of people and loud music. Only difference is that there was food and children that would run around.

Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke decided to pay for her lunch. Delicious food.

While Sakura was eating her food or should I say attempting to swallow her food, Sasuke was staring at her. Like a prey. Sakura was getting irritated who wants to watch her eat food?

"What are you staring at?" Sakura asked through her food.

"Isn't it obvious? You."

"Well then find something else to stare at"

"Like that piece of meat hanging out of your mouth?"

As soon as Sakura heard that, she quickly wiped her mouth. I would be embarrassed if a piece of meat was hanging out of my mouth.

"I was kidding. You really get a nervous break down don't you?" Sasuke said while chuckling at Sakura.

After that it became an awkward moment. People were passing by them and the only ones that are noticing there presences were the menacing fan girls of Sasuke. They were like cockroaches; kill 1 and 50 pop out.

"By the way, I didn't ask you for your name" Sasuke notified. He had a hunch who it was but he had to make sure it was HER.

Sakura stopped eating. He was asking her for her name. What should she do about this?

Luckily, something came up or should I say someone.

"Sakura! This is where you were!" Sayuri shouted grabbing Sakura by the hand and dragging her away.

"C'mon! It's almost time to go home!"

Sakura never got to say her name for the Uchiha. Lucky break, but this Uchiha was persistent. And he wouldn't give up.

**Woot! Done And I type it up in 4 hours…..**

**Read and Review for this Story and A promise.**

**Jo is out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh snap. Excuse time. Okays. My excuse this time would be procrastinating, virus on the computer, school, laziness, and writers block. Packed into one. But I am so happy to get 20 reviews. But of course I want more. Keep reviewing!

His and Hers Romance Chapter 7

Sayuri had successfully found Sakura and began to drag her through the winding halls of the mall. Her grip on Sakura's hand was getting hard and it only continued to get harder as they approached the exit of the mall.

Sakura tried to get away from Sayuri's grip. Her hand was turning purple for Heaven's sake! What did this girl eat for breakfast? Steroids?

Unfortunately, Sayuri didn't feel Sakura's struggle and her lack of blood flow.

They finally reached exit door and by that time Sayuri was getting furious. The glass doors would automatically open, but to Sayuri it was opening as fast as a snail.

Frustrated, Sayuri lifted up her hand and balled it into a fist. Her manicure nails struck against the glass doors, shattering it within a few moments.

Shoppers from outside were frightened by the awful noise. It shocked a lot of people. Especially to see a pink head dragging another pink head out the broken door.

Sayuri ignored the stares and her bloody hand. The pain must be incredible. But she was too concentrated on getting Sakura home. Away from **him**.

She stopped near the road. There she flipped her little pink phone and pressed 1. It was a speed dial. A speed dial to call her limo.

Sayuri tapped her heels on the ground. Creating a tense sound for Sakura. Sakura was frightened. Her sister had been acting weird lately and she was getting weirder.

A sleek black limo appeared shortly after. One of the doors opened revealing fancy red velvet inside. The cool air of the air conditioning escape from the car and into the warm outdoor climate.

Sayuri then did the impossible. Okay.. Maybe it is possible since she did it..

She literally **threw** Sakura into the car. You saw it right.

Sakura landed on her butt. Quite lucky. The limo seemed to bounced back as Sakura landed on it.

Sayuri then jumped in following after Sakura. She sat directly across from Sakura staring into her deep green eyes.

Sakura felt every hair on her pink head stand up. Sayuri's eyes were intense. It seemed like she was staring into her soul.

Sakura decided to stare outside the limo's tinted windows. To avoid Sayuri's piercing gaze. Outside, she saw a world that was following past her. Buildings were moving at a fast speed. People were gossiping, walking with friends, and simply standing there.

Soon, the limo reached the Haruno mansion. Butlers and maids stood beyond the tall gates as the limo entered. The door opened only to have Sayuri's hand on Sakura's collar.

Sakura was once again dragged but this time to the infirmary of her house. She was plopped onto the white coolness of the bed there.

Sayuri finally released her grip on Sakura and walked over to a medicine cabinet. There she applied an ointment onto her bleeding hand.

"What the **hell **were you thinking Sakura? Talking to Uchiha, out of all guys out there!?" Sayuri asked in a business like voice. So calm yet so serious.

"He didn't do anything to me Sayuri"

"He will soon enough Sakura. He'll crush your heart just like the thousands of women he had out there"

"Why are you so concerned about Uchiha, Sayuri?"

Sayuri stopped applying ointment to her hand. That was one of the questions she didn't expect Sakura to ask. Nonetheless think of.

_**Sayuri's flashback**_

"_Sasuke-kun! I love you so much!"_

"_Hn. I love you too Sayuri"_

"_Sayuri, were breaking up"_

"_Why!? Sasuke-kun Why!?"_

"_Simple. You bore me now"_

_**End of Sayuri's flashback**_

"……I don't want you getting hurt Sakura"

That wasn't enough for Sakura though. It was too simple of a reason for Sayuri to act this way.

Sakura jumped out of the white bed. She walked towards Sayuri and put a hand on her shoulder. Sayuri didn't budge. She didn't budge at all.

"That's not the real reason Sayuri"

"I wasn't a very good liar anyways"

"Tell me the truth then. It won't hurt me"

Silence filled the infirmary. Would Sayuri tell the truth? Or hide it? Sakura's green eyes glared at the back of Sayuri's head.

"………………"

"Speak louder. I can't hear you Sayuri"

"Its simple Sakura" Sayuri said " I dated him before"

Salty tears dripped down onto Sayuri's hand. She was ashamed to admit it. But she dated the hottest ice cube.

In Sakura's mind, she couldn't believe it. Sayuri and Sasuke? Together?

"_Its simple Sakura, I dated him before"_

**Cliffy time! Wow. It took me 3 days to write. Its kinda short so forgive me. I just learned how to make signatures on photoshop and spent a lot of my time messing with it. **

**Read and Review.**

**Jo is out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh. I guess this is what happens when I haven't updated in a long time?**

**Surpriseeee chapter~**

His and Hers Romance **Chapter 8**

**No.**

That one word filled Sakura's mind as realization hit her.

Sayuri was joking. She had to be joking. She must be joking.

Sayuri would have never dated Sasuke. She was too kind, too intelligent.

A woman like her would have stood strong. Not broken down, crying inside her small palms, chasing after a Uchiha that would only see her as a doll.

She couldn't have been this stupid to date Sasuke Uchiha.

But then again, Sakura was reacting to Sasuke's remarks like a lovesick fangirl.

She wanted to hear his dark husky voice.

She loved the smell that radiated off his clothes.

She wanted Sasuke's deep onyx eyes to look at her. It was like it was piercing through her soul, seeing everything from within.

The Uchiha was like a drug. And she was his victim.

Sakura's eyebrows crinkled in disgust.

"_Shit."_

That's when Sakura realized another thing.

"_I'm falling for Sasuke."_

But Sakura couldn't deal with the fact that Sayuri and Sasuke dated. It was too much to bear. Sakura's heart would crumble into small pieces if she thought about it anymore.

Sakura began to leave the infirmary. She couldn't look at Sayuri the same way. The role model Sakura looked up to was now bawling inside her palms. So, Sakura began to walk out.

Her small steps filled the room with an echo. The room was so silent except for Sayuri's dripping tears and sobs.

As she approached the grand door, Sakura could hear the maids and butlers gossiping, trying to hear what was going on from inside. Their ears and hands were pressed against the large oak door, trying to get some information out of the silence from within.

Stopping for a moment, Sakura listened to the gossiping maids and butlers.

"_Did you hear that Nami? Sayuri-sama dated Sasuke-kun!"_

"_I heard! I'm so jealous of Sayuri-sama!"_

"_Heh. That's so damn sad. Sayuri-san should have known it was just a fling"_

"_I know. I pity Sayuri-san. Her heart was broken."_

"_She should have known it was nothing but a fling. The blame's on her"_

"_Look. Even Sakura-san is falling for Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Must be a damn curse."  
_

Sakura's eyes darkened when she heard this. How dare the maids and butlers talk about them this way?

They had no right to hear their conversation. Heck, they didn't even have the right to judge the Haruno sisters like that. Those maids and butlers; they don't know what was going on.

Sakura threw open the door, feeling more enraged than ever. The maids and butlers were thrown back by the strong force. They were surprised that Sakura came out. The look in Sakura's eye could result in bad consequences. This could get them fired.

"S-S-Sakura-sama!"

The blundering maids and butlers shouted nervously. They didn't expect Sayuri or Sakura to walk out the room anytime soon. They were in for a lot of trouble.

But surprisingly, Sakura didn't punish them at all. She did the best method in a situation like this.

Simply, walk away from it all.

Sakura walked past the maids and butlers without hesitating to look at them. They weren't worth her time and worry.

Sakura just wanted to hide in some place. She didn't want to see anybody.

She was running now, to her one place that would always calm her down.

Her room.

Inside her room, she would lock the grand doors that connected to the outside world.

She would shut the shutters to her room.

She would hide all the mirrors that would show her red puffy face.

She would lie down on her own queen sized bed.

And she would let her own tears flow.

**Wow. I haven't updated for nearly a year.**

**I'm pretty sure my writing matured and the mood practically changed.**

**I'm now a High School student living in drama.**

**I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Jo is out.**


End file.
